


Approach

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Of the Grandmaster, Loki and Sparky Misinterpretations [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Complete, Daydreaming, Drabble, Interspecies, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: The wink-wink approach hadn't worked.





	Approach

"Hey, hey. Where're you going ?" The Grandmaster wondered as he laid a hand on Loki's chest. Muscle flexed so invitingly under his palm. No stroking, stroking was inappropriate in public. It seemed like a sparky someone's entrance had raised Loki's breathing. He still didn't understand why the wink-wink approach hadn't worked. Loki liked subtlety but had also shared a romantic staring contest with his, adopted, brother. Given that fact, what was so bad about his wanting to get on board ? At least, unlike cousin Calto, he preferred consensual sex. Well, unless it was consensual non-consensual sex. Hmm. Was Loki into kink too or did he just like leather ? Because if worn long enough leather always ended up clinging. And the younger man had already been wearing it all day. God, the moans that would leave Loki's mouth as he peeled it off inch-by-inch..., Damn it, this was no time for fantasising.

The emerald gaze darted over his shoulder. "I was just going to see if Minerva had found that book I asked her about earlier."

"Well, she didn't mention anything to me. C'mon, Loki, sit down, you're only gonna see this match once. You can see Minnie anytime."

"Of course, Grandmaster. I don't know what I was thinking, I must be a fool to want to leave amid all the excitement."

It was disappointing when Loki decided to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Was he losing his edge ? Or was Thor's primitive physique more seductive than he was ? Whatever the reason, all he had to do was make sure that the Lord of Thunder lost. And seeing how the Hulk had yet to be defeated, he didn't need to do anything. Especially, since Sparkles was shouting at Loki instead of paying attention to his surroundings. Maybe he should've brought a cake with. Ooh, now there was something for a fantasy: Having Loki spoon-feed him cake.


End file.
